


Když detektiv ztichne

by Aileeah



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Meaning of Life, Sad Sherlock Holmes, Unrequited Love
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aileeah/pseuds/Aileeah
Summary: Co se stane, když se zběsile akční detektiv jednou zastaví, přestane sprintovat, pokřikovat a šermovat rukama?  Když jeho hlavou přestanou zuřivě bzučet tisíce myšlenek a dedukcí a nastane klid?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Když detektiv ztichne

Sherlock Holmes je ten nejakčnější, nejhlučnější a nejbláznivější člověk, jakého kdy John Watson potkal. Všude je ho plno, běhá ulicemi, skáče po střechách, rázuje sem a tam po místnostech, zběsile gestikuluje, chrlí kulometné palby dedukcí, křičí na lidi, nadává neživým objektům, dramaticky mává rukama a střílí do zdí.

John se tomu někdy směje, jindy zuří a někdy zase jenom kroutí hlavou. Detektivův projev je tak dokonalým protikladem jeho vlastního, vždycky umírněného a suše stoického, že se ho ani nesnaží chápat. _Každý jsme holt nějaký_ , pomyslí si vždycky, a _Sherlock má tu hlučnou zběsilost veškerého jednání zkrátka nezvratně zakódovanou v DNA_.

Mýlí se.

Sherlock není řinčivým uragánem ani z povahy, ani z vlastní volby. Nechová se tak proto, že by tolik chtěl… ale proto, že nemůže jinak.

Protože když se zastaví, přestane sprintovat, pokřikovat a šermovat rukama, když jeho hlavou přestanou zběsile bzučet tisíce myšlenek a dedukcí, když nastane klid a všechno je v nejlepším pořádku… Tak najednou není v pořádku vůbec nic.

Najednou si je palčivě vědom absurdnosti celého svého počínání a nesmyslnosti nekonečného pachtění za novými a novými impulzy v mezolimbické dopaminové dráze. Najednou je z jeho celého vzrušujícího živobytí plného záhad a hádanek jen trapná dětská hra, která má zaplácnout pozornost a zabavit hlavu, aby hlavně nepřemýšlela nad ničím podstatným.

Vyřešené případy najednou ztrácí na lesku, nebaví, netěší, neinspirují. Tatam je euforie a pocit vítězství, ani stopy po triumfu, adrenalinu a opojení vlastním intelektem. Zbývá jenom prázdno.

Nic už není nové, všechno už tu bylo. I zločiny. Jakoby zločincům došly nápady, jsou trapně repetitivní, neříkají nic, co by Sherlock už někdy neslyšel, nedělají nic, co by neviděl. A on je odhaluje úplně stejně - stejnou dedukcí, stejnou logikou jako už tisíckrát předtím. A pak jde domů a všichni ho poplácávají po zádech a mělo by to být opojné jako droga, jenže není. Cítí maximálně krátkodobé uspokojení, pouhý odlesk toho, co by měl, a než dojde domů, i to spolehlivě vyprchá… A zbyde zase jenom ticho.

Ticho, které vší silou přetlouká a plní zběsilým pohybem a hlukem, jen aby ho nemusel poslouchat.

Další případ, další pachatel, další odpoledne, den, měsíc, rok…

Nesmyslné zabíjení času, který ho dělí od smrti.

A přitom míval sny. Kdysi dávno, když byl ještě mladý a dychtivý po životě, po zážitcích, když se mu hrudník dokázal plnit bláznivou radostí nebo bezbřehým žalem a stovkami dalších emocí. Byl jich tehdy tak plný…

Kam to všechno zmizelo? Teď už má pocit, že to muselo být v minulém životě. Měl by nad tou ztrátou cítit alespoň lítost, ale necítí. Už je tak okoralý, že necítí prostě nic.

A proč by taky měl? Sebeuspokojivější případ upadne v zapomnění, sebejiskrnější dedukce na pár vteřin oslní a pak navěky vyšumí, sebelepší experiment bude zákonitě překonán. A se smyslovými prožitky to není o nic lepší - sebeskvostnější jídlo je stále jenom palivo, z kterého bude za pár minut odporná břečka smíchaná s chlorovodíkovou kyselinou, hřející paprsky slunce na tváři začnou za chvíli pálit kůži a aktivovat rakovinotvorné procesy, smích dříve nebo později zamrzne na rtech, sebepříjemnější orgasmus skončí ulepenými prsty, potřísněnou postelí a vkrádajícím se pocitem trapnosti.

 _Jak to lidi dělají, že se nezblázní?_ Ptá se Sherlock už po tisící sám sebe.

_Že si žijí své spokojené, tupé, repetitivní životy a neskáčou hromadně z oken převálcovaní nesmyslností celé své existence?_

Pohled mu mimoděk zalétne na Johna, dokonalého zástupce obyčejného, tuctového člověka, který s ním shodou okolností sdílí byt. A život.

Sedí na druhém konci místnosti ve svém křesle, jako vždycky, navlečený v obligátním svetru, jako vždycky, v ruce šálek s čajem, jako vždycky, a ve druhé noviny. Jako vždycky. Mohl by snad být ještě předvídatelnější?

Obyčejný, tuctový muž v tuctovém oblečení žijící svůj obyčejný, tuctový život. Sherlock pozoruje, jak opatrně usrkne z kouřícího šálku a pak pomalu zvedne hlavu a jejich oči se setkají. Doktor se na něj nepatrně usměje a vzápětí skloní hlavu zpátky k novinám a pokračuje ve čtení.

Je to obyčejné, tuctové a nevýznamné gesto… a v Sherlockově dávno umrtveném hrudníku náhle cosi zatrne.

Je to krátký, prchavý pocit, který detektiv nedokáže identifikovat, ale není pochyb o tom, že ho cítí.

Cítí.

Páni.

Mohl by právě tohle být tajný recept obyčejných, tuctových lidí? Mít někoho, kdo všechnu tu nesmyslnost a prázdnotu dokáže nabourat? Jenže dokáže vůbec někdo proniknout všedností a sám u toho nezevšednět? To zní velice nepravděpodobně.

Pomalu si doktora prohlíží od hlavy k patě, jako kdyby ho viděl poprvé v životě, a ten hřejivý pocit se náhle vrátí. Na pár vteřin se rozlije hrudníkem a Sherlock nevěřícně zalapá po dechu.

Že by… ?

„Jéžiš, to je hodin,“ přeruší mu myšlenky v tu chvíli John a začne chvatně skládat noviny. „Slíbil jsem Jessice, že dneska zajdeme na večeři. A potom k nejspíš na film. K ní. Takže bych řekl, že na mě dneska už čekat nemusíš,“ významně se zaculí od ucha k uchu a začne si stahovat svetr. „A co máš dneska v plánu ty?“ zahlaholí na půl cesty do koupelny.

„Já konečně dodělám ten pokus s játry,“ vymrští se Sherlock z gauče zběsilou rychlostí, aniž by věnoval sebemenší pozornost své naprosto mrtvé hrudní oblasti. „A taky se chci podívat na ty vzorky od posledně,“ přerázuje obývák a zaboří ruce do hromady papírů. „Tady někde v těch papírech k tomu musím mít poznámky!“ haleká na celý byt, freneticky přehrabává vratké stohy a nepotřebné složky hází obloukem za sebe, až se z nich k zemi snášejí jednotlivé listy. „A musím zavolat Lestradovi! Ten pitomec si vůbec neuvědomil- A kde je vlastně paní Hudsonová? Slíbila nám dneska sušenky! Ty s čokoládou!“ křičí Sherlock, rázuje obývákem a jeho velké ruce se při zuřivém gestikulování jenom kmitají.

 _Bože. Fakt napůl člověk, napůl tornádo, to už lepší nebude_ , pomyslí si John pobaveně, když bere za kliku od koupelny. A vzápětí pustí detektiva z hlavy a nechá myšlenky toulat podstatně příjemnějším směrem obsahujícím dlouhé blonďaté vlasy, pevná ňadra a výstavní obliny Jessičina zadku, který snad už dnes konečně uvidí bez přebytečného textilu.

**Author's Note:**

> Tak co vy na to? Všechny komentáře mě těší, baví, motivují a posouvají dál! :o)


End file.
